


Run away

by BlueRadio



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Backstory, Bleak Falls burrow, Developing Friendships, Developing Story, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fire, Helgen, Multi, Riverwood, Skyrim - Freeform, Tags will be added, Team Bonding, Teamwork, companion - Freeform, pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRadio/pseuds/BlueRadio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took another swig of the bitter tasting ale before looking up, her black eyes gleaming in the flickering fire. "Well?"  She sighed deeply. "My oldest friend, I may not survive tomorrow, for the battles I have fought tore their way into my skin. Fate carved a path for me I cannot escape. Yet, none of this would have come to be if it wasn't for you, Ralof. So please, let's mourn what tomorrow will bring. But grin for what the years we have lived through brought us."<br/>"aye. To the past."<br/>"To the past."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one- Who... Are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction of Skyrim, actually, my first fanfic ever.. and I'm basing it off of my (EPIC) wood elf.  
> I'm following my missions and her story throughout the game as well as maybe adding a few things that aren't actually in the game itself, such as dialogue, missions, and relationships.  
> I own nothing of Skyrim, nothing at all except for my original character which I am following throughout this story. These are going to be rather long chapters, especially towards the beginning.  
> Please, review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

**Chapter one/ Who... Are you?**

 

 

 

 

**“who... Are you?”**

**The words stung in her elven ears. But she remained calm. The dead body of the horse thief remained ever still, already forgotten from his killers. She looked up at the questioning man. Her dark eyes gleaming.**

**“I. am. Ashen, Ashen Dommo.”**

 

**She bit back the poison that wanted to seep into her words. Glaring deeply at the captain that smirked. “Not many wood elves would choose to come alone to skyrim.” the man stated. Ashen remained silent. Standing defiantly against the nord male that was questioning her. So he observed this.**

 

**She was built strong, not skinny like the other wood elves he's seen in his time as an imperial.**

**Her arms were thick, her skin tan and scarred. A frown forever on her face as she glared at him with those black eyes. Black war paint surrounded her eyes and streaked down her high cheek bones and feminine face, trickling down her neck. Her hair was jet black, in a warrior mohawk. He swallowed hard, uncomfortable under the heavy gaze.**

**“Captain.. what will we do? She's not on the list.” He turned to the captain. Her silver armor glinting in the sunlight. Her glare was a lot less maddening. “Forget the list, She goes to the block.” she stated easily. His frown deepened. “By your orders, Captain.” The elf's jaw set, when he put his eyes back onto her. “I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains returned to Valenwood. Follow the Captain, prisoner.”**

 

**Her bare feet moved silently over the dry ground. Fear never came over her body. Instead, he could have sworn that she smirked.**

 

**She came in line, next to the other stormcloaks. Casting a glance to Ulfrid Stormcloak. But his gaze was on the man infront of him.**

****“ **Ulfrid Stormcloak.. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.”**

 

**a muffled grunt was the response.**

 

“ **You started this war, plunged skyrim into chaos! And now the empire is going to put you down! And restore the peace.”**

 

**Ashen mentally rolled her eyes. So couragous.. giving a speech to a man who's hands are bound, his weapons taken, and his mouth covered. Very brave. But her thoughts were interupted by an echo that filled the air, making her frown again as it reached her ears. Her gaze lifted passed the stone walls and tower, scanning the cloudy skies for the source. She blinked. Never in her life has she heard something like that, what was it?**

**“what was that?” “it was nothing. Carry on.”**

 

**She lowered her head agin, a priestess seemed to come from nowhere, either that or Ashen failed to notice. That, was almost impossible.**

 

**Her gaze went around as the priestess droned on the beginning of her execution speech.**

**The fire's smoke danced in a breeze that she didn't feel. Officers dressed in their imperial armor crossed their arms over their chests, studying the prisoners lined up for their gate to the next life. The captain leaned on her hip, her armor bulky, but she seemed to be comfortable in her role of power.**

**The priestess dressed in gold. Arms in the air of true worship even while their were no prayers, only blessings.**

**Executioner was dressed in black, a cover over his head, and his blade tainted brown from the past blood that it's spilt. He was still, waiting for his next victim.**

**She closed her eyes. Focusing her senses to the rustle of the grass and the branches from the faint breeze. She needed to know what made that noise. Very rarely did she ever get truly curious. This was one of those times.**

 

**“As we command your souls to Aetherius, Bessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-”**

**However, the first victim was impatient for his escape. She watched with interest as he interrupted his own rights. “for the love of Talos, shut up! And let's get this over with.” He growled, stepping forward without instruction.**

“ **as you wish.” the priest hissed. Lowering her arms. He stepped in front of the block, his hands bound but his head held high. His knee touched the ground and the captain creeped over like a venomous snake. Shoving him into the cold, blood stained stone after his words of defiance.**

**“My ancestors are smiling at me imperials, can you say the same?” he asked, looking up towards the executioner, who's blade swung down.**

 

**The birds flew away.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“as fearless in death as he was in life.” the nord said mournfully.**

 

“ **Next, the wood elf!” the captain shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Ashen. She bit back another venomous remark.** _No respect for the elf that you don't know, yet if I was a nord, you would call me by name no doubt._ **The thought ran through her head in a poisonous hiss.**

 

**Until the echo came again. Her ears pricked and she searched wildly for it with her eyes. Yet still the sky floated along innocently, carrying the secret that she wanted to know before she died.**

**“There it is again, Did you hear that?”**

 

**She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Stupid imperial, pointing out the obvious. Yet, his curiousity as well at least reminded her that she wasn't surrounded by people so dully minded that she was the only one curious.**

“ **I said, next, prisoner!” the captain glared evily towards the elf. Vicious, now that she was defied. Yet, Ashen knew she couldn't run. She would be shot down by the archers too quickly. No prayers entered her mind, exept for the lingering thoughts of the past that she was running away from.**

**So her feet moved slowly forward. “To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy.”**

 

**She sent a look to that imperial. Noting he was avoiding looking to her now. Even though his gaze was resting on her throughout all of the past event.**

 

**Her foot kicked away the body that lied in her path, staring down at the head that was inside the small wooden crate. A tiny smile graced her lips.**

 

_Poor crate._ **She mused.** _I bet if it had a mind, it wouldn't have thought that it would be carrying heads._ **She almost wanted to chuckle at her own thought. Humor was something rare to her.**

 

**Yet the cold boot touched the center of her back, slamming her into the block. The blood sickeningly clinging to her tan skin. Still warm. Yet fear still did not sink into her mind.**

 

**She stared up casually at the executioner. All of his skin covered in black. His gloves sounded of stretching leather as he prepared his swing.**

 

_At least, I get to die by the hands of strangers. Not by my enemies._ **She sighed silently, watching as the axe was preparing to take her own head.**

 

**Until something black contrasted past the tower and past the mountain. Something massive.**

 

**Her eyes grew wide. That was a creature. Her heart lept into her throat with the question that someone else asked. “What in oblivion is that?!” It neared again.**

**It's massive wings spread wide, it's long neck jagged with what appeared to be scales and it's tail gliding through the air. Her mouth opened in silent awe as she remembered the old tales. Could it be... could it truly be a.. a...**

“ **what do you see?” the captain ordered, as though she had no eyes of her own. The creatures wings flapped again, the sheer force of the air under it made the executioner stumble as it perched on the tower.**

“ **DRAGON!!!” The faint voice screamed out. Metal swords were drawn from behind her. But her eyes remained blued onto the dark gray legend that lied before her. It seemed to be silent. Studying us all.**

**It breathed in heavily, before it's jaws opened wide, the sound of thunder hitting so hard it knocked Ashen over. Her head hit the ground in a slam, her vision swam as the shouting began over the ragin thunder. Voices were drowned out. Everything was in ruins before she looked around. Someone yelled at her, but that wasn't exactly the first thing on her mind to listen.**

 

**She flew past the blond Nord with complete silence before he could blink. She ran towards the second cobble stone tower, the one not under attack, yet.**

**Running inside, followed quickly by the same blond Nord. The clouds swirled and the dragon flew by, fire spouted from its jaws as meteors fell from the skies. Two laid in their own blood in the tower, clutching their wounds. The candles usually gentle flame seemed suddenly hostile.**

 

**Ashen leaned over, her hands still bound trying to catch her breath from the pure adreniline surging through her veins.**

**“what is that thing?! Could the legends be true?!” She turned to the man that followed her inside. Gathering his alarmed face and his tense body, as he was staring at Ulfrid. Who seemed entirely too calm.**

 

**“Legends don't burn down buildings.”**

**Roars filled the air, whispering inside the tower. Ashen looked to the stone stairs. Gauging whether it would be a good idea to go up. Her head turned one more time to the wooden door. Well, it was better than waiting to be turned to ash.**

 

**So her feet fleeted up the stairs like a blur. Until the light streamed in. The wall blew apart flying in all directions. She fell backwards to dodge a flying boulder headed in her path, staring in horror and shock as the dragon blew fire onto the room, melting the cries of agony.**

**She was on her feet in less than a second. Standing up and running to the massive hole in the side. Staring at the once strong Helgen. Now nothing but a waste land.**

**“jump through the roof and keep going!” A male voice shouted into her ears. Making her look. The Nord, the nord was pointing out, to the burning, half destroyed home not to far off. Yet, she didn't dare risk another encounter. She ran up and lifted herself off the wall from the still-hot stone, launching to the burning house outside. Landing roughly on the collapsing wooden floor after her moment of airborn.**

**With a grunt she took the pain of impact. Feeling splinters dig their way into her skin. She lifted herself quickly. Running to the hole in the floor at the other end of the house.**

 


	2. Stupid Nords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Second chapter! I made this one a little shorter, sad face but do not worry, for I'm already working on the next one XP since, well, I'm playing skyrim to get all the parts right... and I really like skyrim... Once again I warn that not all of this story is going to actually be in the Skyrim game, I'm going to make up some missions, some back story, and even make some relationships.   
>  I own nothing at all from Skyrim, except for my persons name and personality, and backstory. So no Stealies! (I'd also really appreciate it if their weren't any copies. I'm trying to keep her original here.)  
>  Anyway, Second chapter, Enjoy!

 

**Chapter two--- Stupid nords.**

 

 

 

 

 

**It wasn't until she got up from her second fall, the fall to the ground that she remembered what the blonde's name was. Over the screams of the dragon. She almost smiled at the strange time, Ralof! That was it.**

**Her mind went back to the rather large matter at hand. Her mind completely focused on survival.**

_Whether I go with stormcloaks or Imperials doesn't matter, but survival does. I'd rather stay out of their bickering fight over who the king is, stupid nords._

**She ran out of her temporary cover, the sun blazed on her back like a spotlight. The list guy, he was there with a sword. She ran to him, ignoring the old man behind him. Question was, why weren't his eyes up? The dragon was flying, what was so interesting past the burning rubb-**

**The massive beast landed no more than twenty yards away. Suddenly that little boy came running out of the road. The little one that wanted to know what the Imperials were doing.**

_Noble Cause, Imperial,_ **She thought as she too ducked for cover under the dragons fire.** _Maybe Nords aren't as heartless as the ones that venture into Vallenwood._ **“That a boy! Your doing great!” he said calmly, as the boy ran towards the older fellow in armor.**

**“TOROL!” He shouted, the dragon breathed it's flames and he made out a cry. “Everyone get back!”**

_Truly? Is he worried about the others? But then again, they may be his kin. But, surly, the boy isn't. Right? Is this an actually nice Nord?_

**This imperial was looking more and more interesting to the ever-watching wood elf. It intreaged her, since kindness was something she was a stranger to.**

**“Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way.” He demanded, though he was trying to cover his worried tone, she could see it in his eyes.**

**She didn't even realize the boy was basically pressed against her, shaking with fear. “Guner! Take care of the boy! I have to find General Tulious and join the defence.” He said to the elder man. The boy scampered from under the wood elfs watchful gaze and ran to the armored imperial.**

**“Gods guide you, Hevar.” he said wearily.** _Hevar, eh? I'll call him Imperial, since he calls me prisoner._ **Then, almost like an after thought, the quiet voice sounded from the back of her mind.** _At least it's prisoner, not slave._ **She immediately silenced that voice. She was not going to think about that now.**

**Hevar began to run through the once tredded path of the dragon, with Ashen close on his heels. She looked longingly at the dead body on the ground, wishing for the armor and the weapons. So at least she wasn't completely to the will of this, Hevar.**

**They ran over the smouldering bridge between the burning house and the stone wall. She jumped over the burning coals, before landing silently behind Hevar as he pressed himself closer to the wall. “Stay close to the wall!” Was his order, which she gladly followed.**

**Two massive gray wings seemed to literally come from the sky, landing harshly on the old cobble wall that stood it's ground. The force of the wings wind knocked both Hevar and Ashen back. Before it reined more of it's fury. Ashen did not close her eyes like Hevar did, nor did she bow her head. But she watched as the people danced as they were burned. It didn't matter to her anymore. She's seen worse.**

 

**“quickly! Follow me!” He stated, and she ran behind him. Once again seeing weapons she could have grabbed, if only her hands weren't bound. They ran through the smouldering house as though it were a maze, dodging the burning logs here and there and very narrowly dodging the dragons fire. She cringed as she could feel it graze her back, searing her rough tunic that she was being forced to wear.**

**“Follow me prisoner, stay close.” he stated over his shoulder as the wood elf dodged an archers arrow.**

 

**“Ralof! You damn traitor!”**

**“We're escaping, Hevar. And your not stopping us this time!”**

“ **Fine! I hope that dragon takes you ALL to Soverngua-”**

 

**The wood elf growled behind him. “You nords and you imperials bicker for power while a dragon presently holds all there is in it's claws. If your done sizing each other up I'm sure we'd all rather surivive!” She yelled over the sound of the dragon again. They stared at her for a moment, a look of shock.** _What? Did they think I didn't speak their language? Or is it because I'm not a nord nor a male._ **She thought absently as she ran towards the nearest doors that promised protection.**

**She didn't care that Ralof was the one who picked that entrance. All she cared for was survival.**

**So she threw herself through the doors of the keep. Only stopping when she reached the rug, in the center of the circular stone building. That had grass peeping out from the cracks in the floors, hay scattered every which where and light coming from windows on the roof. A chandelier hung sturdily over her head. And a single table was there. Topped with a candle, some tankards, and an empty bottle of alto wine.**

**But there was also a body next to the chair.**

 

**“See you in Sovernguard, brother.” he murmured quietly. She took this opportunity to look up on the rather distrubing heads mounted on the wall. Bears in mid roar, a elk that looked terrified. And there, to top it all off, was the massive imperial flag.**

**She looked towards the two doors, noting both were closed as Ralof began to drone on about** _**How that was a dragon!** Obviously nords have a sense to state everything that everyone else can also figure out. _ **“--From the stories and the legends! The harbengers of end times!” He finished panting for breath. She finally faced him. He seemed to study her as well. But she just stepped forward and held out her hands. “Cut me loose.” She ordered.**

**He took a knife out of his pocket and cut the bindings loose. She wanted to slap him.** _He had a knife, an axe and armor! Yet he was too stupid to figure out how to free himself from the bindings and free everyone else?!_ **She mentally roared. Yet her face remained calm.**

**“There you go. You should take Gunyars gear, he won't be needing it anymore.” She nodded slightly.**

**She stretched her arms out sorely. Ignoring the looks she got from the stranger as he probably noted the odd scars that littered her body.**

 

**He turned around, politely, when She took the dead mans gear and weapon. “All right, get that armor on, and give that axe a few swings. I'm going to see if theirs someway out of here.”**

**Once again she didn't respond. Ralof grunted.** Obviously talking wasn't her strongsuit unless she knows a way to make you feel stupid.  **He thought as he studied the locked door. The sound of an axe cutting through air went behind him, along with a sigh. “Ah, this ones locked, lets see about that gate.”**

_You mean the gate that's obviously not openable without a lever? Which is obviously not in here?_

 

**When he turned around she was yanking the axe out of the bears forehead. He blinked.** Did she throw it?  **Yet it was perfect aim, right between the eyes. Grantid, he had to admit that it was a little funny seeing a short wood elf holding onto an axe, her feet not touching the floor.**

**Until she turned around anyway. Then it dawned on him that she's probably used these weapons before.**

**Which she did. Many, many times before.**

_Stupid nord._

 


	3. Chapter 3- Dear Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Third chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think. It'd really help me out. Also, like I said before this story might contain some stuff that's not actually in skyrim. Dialogue, characters, missions. Also, Slight gore in this one. You've been warned.   
>  Once again I own nothing from skyrim, except my OC.

 

**Chapter 3- Dear Captain.**

 

 

 

 

**Ralof shook off the wood elf's gaze that remained on him. Staring out of the gate that had no way to be opened. Footsteps were softly heard and they made Ashen's ears prick. Her gaze darting to the gate and she pressed her smaller body against the cold, rough cobble stone.**

**“Come on soldiers! Keep moving!” The captains voice rang in her ears more than Ralof's did. A bitter smile touched her lips.** _ Dear Captain. I think we have some unfinished buisness, you trying to cut off my head when I did nothing wrong in your land.  _

**He stared at her for a moment, her smile was cold. But there was a burning desire for vengance placed in her gaze, even as she drew her weapon. Her movements were utterly silent. Only a true hunter could remain that way. He had to remind himself that she was a wood elf, that's all their people really were in Vallenwood.**

 

**But what really shocked him was the pure speed at which she moved.**

 

**The very second the gate fell down her axe was a blur. It lodged itself in the neck of a terrified imperial soldier. Red blood spewed out from the wound and trickled down his neck but he got no second glance by his killer.**

**Ralof blinked rapidly before he swung at the captain, her armor glistening from the candle light. Yet his eyes continued to glance at the wood elf. Her body moved in patterns like water, and the second soldier couldn't hit her. His axe swung and hit the air where his target once was only a split second ago. His face reddening in anger. She was playing with him.**

**Finally her axe lodged itself into his side, his mouth opened wide as the shocks went through his ribs that were sliced and his lung that was filling itself with his blood. A sickening gargle escaped his lips as the blood dribbled down his chin. Yet Ashen meerly looked at him with those cold eyes.**

**Until she turned around. The captain held her gaze with a fury in her own. Yet the elf's gaze was cold, calculating and emotionless. But a smirk soon touched her lips.**

**The captain was caught off guard when she struck. Her small axe carried more force than expected, but she struck again and again in a blur, attacking from all different directions that made the captain dance awkwardly to try to dodge or block. Too busy focusing on the blur of metal that she didn't see the elf kick up the second blade that used to be her first fallen foe's.**

**Until it plunged into the armor piercing her skin right where her heart would be. The captain gasped for air as the cold metal took hold of her life. She stared into the face of this elf. Her hand went out and clutched the prisoner's shoulder, but all efforts were in vain. The last thing she saw before it all went away were the ever watching eyes of the one who killed her.**

 

**Ralof didn't say anything as his companion searched the bodies. Just stared.**

**Stories were told of the wood elves. Their speed as hunters, their incredible accuracy. But never has he truly seen such as that. That was the prime example of what the Vallenwood elves were known for.**

**She re-equiped herself with the armor from the dead imperial. That made him frown.**

**Yet she didn't seem to care, after all, survival was the only thing on her mind. Nothing else.**

 

 

 

 

**The armor was better than that stormcloak currass. So she'd use it. His footsteps made noise as they approached the other gate. She slid the key to where it belonged before pushing it open.**

**“That's it. Come on, we should leave here before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads!” he said worriedly. She meerly rolled her eyes.**

**But they sped off non the less.**

 

**A second door was in sight before the roar was heard yet again. Ralof's mouth opened in a silent plea while Ashen's eyes grew wider. The tunnel crumbled before them sending a wave of dust rolling and rocks tumbling down. Both sent out a silent thanks as that was all that collapsed.**

**“Damn. That dragon doesn't give up easily.” Ralof said shakily, approuching the destroyed tunnel.**

**He felt her presence come beside him. Straring up at the rubble.**

**“If this is as hard as the dragon can try, I think we'll live.” She said dryly. Somehow that brought a small comfort to Ralof, after all, that dragon completely missed them. She was right.**

**“Grab everything that is important and lets move!” a new deeper voice made both their heads snap sideways, glaring at the door. “that dragon is burning everything to the ground!”**

**Ashen creeped to the old wooden door, silently sliding it open. “I just need to grab a few more potions!” one of them wined.**

**The two figures charged at the surprised imperials. Their eyes went wide as Ralof and Ashen attacked. Her feet moved quickly, plunging her blade into the heart of her enemy to where he didn't even have time to respond. His eyes went wide but she already pulled the blade from his chest, whirling around to strike it into the shoulder of her next victim who called out a cry. Ralof attacked the more heavily armoured man mercilessly. As Ashen cut the throat of her victim leaving him to choke on his own blood.**

**Her gaze whipped around to stare at the fighting pair. Plunging the blade through the armor, she pierced the imperial completely where his abdomen was from behind. His breath gasped and his body froze from the shock of the cold metal. Yet this didn't stop the swing of the axe that came plunging down on his head, cracking open his skull.**

 

**Ralof panted from the adrenaline, looking exitedly to the wood elf. Only to see she turned her back and was rummaging through the soldiers' things. “damn,” he started. Turning to face the door that remained closed, taking in the cluttered spaces as he did so. “You fight well, especially for an elf. Who taught you?” he honestly didn't expect an answer. He was just filling the air. But to his suprise, her rough voice answered him.**

 

**“...My mentor.”**

 

**Yet the conversation died when the tense silence came over them. She explored the rest of the store room, taking what she found valuable. Stuffing it into a bag that she had draped over her side, she looked to him. “Done? Let's keep moving.”**

**She nodded.**

 

**They further explored the hold. Attacking the Torturer and his apprentice with ease when they neared the torture rooms. Getting curious looks when she yanked her blade out of the throat of the terrified torturer, shoving him to the ground with her boot.**

**“She's with us.” Ralof stated gruffly. Adding almost as an afterthought. “Thank goodness.”**

 

**She already was lockpicking the door when he noticed the dead body. Taking the gold, the book, and the robes. She nodded to him when she was done, equiping the hide shield of their fallen sister onto her other arm. She spoke something softly. In a different language that had him surprised. Was that elven?**

 

**Yet he didn't mention it when she turned back to the door. Marching past all of the old cells that housed the bones of poor souls. They went passed the room full of cages next. She didn't explore much their either. She kept her face forward. Marching on.**

**Ralof ended up following her, somewhere along the line.**

 


	4. Chapter 4-Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, Seriously, I know that I'm new to this whole thing and I didn't really expect to be popular anytime quick. But believe it or not I do need reviews!! It helps me figure out what'll make the story go better!   
> I do not own anything from Skyrim nor will I probably ever. I do however own my OC and perhaps the dialogue that I make up.

**Chapter four- Friends.**

 

 

 

 

**They went delving through their enemies like they were butter. Side by side in a companionable silence. She held her ground at his back while he stood at hers. Moving around each other in perfect rhythm to kill those that stood in their path. They delved through the cave, through the soldiers, through the spiders and through the bear. Which he was honestly very surprised to see just how easily she killed it.**

**He grinned at her when she pulled her ax out of the spiders head. And she actually smiled, it was a tiny one. But it was a smile regardless.**

**In his world, they formed a friendship. A blood bond. In hers, well, she wasn't entirely sure.**

 

**“It looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!” He hollered happily. Flying past Ashen to the little crevice that offered hope, from the sunlight that streamed in from an outside force.**

 

**Clear skies greeted them in a blinding light. The cool air felt fresh on their skin and the tree's glistened with a green that seemed almost alien. Though it wasn't long ago they were outside.**

“ **wait!” Ralof grabbed the elf by the back of her armor and ducked down under the rock. She glared at him deeply. His hand quickly replaced itself with air, though he kept his eyes trained on the dragon that flew away.**

**He began talking. Speaking of the dragon, and of his sister and the mill. She listened to all of it and stopped when he did. He turned to face her. Her black eyes gleaming from the sunlight, they suddenly didn't seem as threateningly cold.**

**“Come with me to Riverwood.” He stated. She looked mildly surprised and just stared at him. “We survived a dragon attack. Should we truly part this early?”**

**Why he wanted her to actually come with him remained a mystery even to himself. But she silently agreed. Nodding her head and they set off down the hill.**

“ **You know, you should go to windhelm and join the fight to free skyrim. You've seen the true face of the empire today. If anyone knows what the coming of the dragon means, it's Ulfric.”**

**Her mind drifted to that imperial again. She frowned slightly.** _ True face of the empire? Today I witnessed a power hungry woman as a captain, and a kind hearted Imperial that saved a boys life. _ **She sighed silently.** _ Or was he just one of the few. _ **Her eyes closed as the wind went by her face. The tiniest of seeds of regret planted itself into her mind. Maybe, just maybe, she should have went with the imperial. Maybe she would have been able to keep him alive.**

 

**Then the thought hit her hard.**

 

_ Or maybe he was just a special case. _ **She pondered this while they ran and killed the wolves that dared attack them.** _ Kindness is something your a stranger to, maybe meeting a stranger that was on the other side that was still kind made you soft. _ **She shook her head. Soft wasn't known to her either. She looked up to the cloudy skies. Silently mourning the first person to ever be friendly to her.**

**She glanced to Ralof. He wasn't kind. But he wasn't mean.**

“ **See that ruin up there? Bleak Falls Burrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living under that things shadow.” He pointed up, to the mountains where only a skeleton of what once was maybe a kingdom. Ashen stared at it. “Ruins of the last age.” She murmured quietly. They moved on without a word.**

 

**When they reached the guardian stones, he explained all of it to her. She didn't even glance at the other two. But her gaze touched the warrior stone. “Warrior, good! Those stars will guide you to honor and glory.” He praised her. She looked at him. “Have you ever used the stones?” She asked. Watching every movement he made. His eyes lit up in a quiet glow of pride. Puffing up his chest in with that similar emotion. He nodded slightly. “aye. That same stone, friend.” She remained silent and didn't move for a while.**

**He began to ponder if he said something wrong until her voice spoke again. “Friend.” She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. A small smile graced her lips. “brother in arms.” He threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. “aye! Sister in shield!” They grinned at each other before running down the rest of the path.**

 

**It was in that moment that the two did bond a friendship, born from the fires of a dragon. Close, yet distant, of friends.**

 


	5. Chapter 5- Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not much action in this chapter, but I've been focusing on the things around Ashen a little too much so this is more focusing on her this time. This chapter contains Dialogue that isn't actually in the game, and in later chapters it will contain missions, and more dialogue that are probably not in the actual game.   
>  I do not own anything in Skyrim besides my OC and maybe the dialogue that I make up.

**Chapter 5- Love Triangle.**

 

 

 

**“Remember, this isn't stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from helgen we should be fine. Just as long as we don't do anything stupid.”**

**She glanced at him while they jogged. We. Was he already considering her a stormcloak?**

**She just shook her head slightly. Wondering if she went with the imperial he would do the same.**

 

**They neared the old cobble arch way that symbolized the entrance to riverwood. She could almost feel Ralofs grin appear on his face. She slowly slipped inside the town, staring up at the small homes. Hearing the metal being sharpened, the happy laughs. The sound of a cow somewhere, wheelbarrows. This was the sound peaceful towns made.**

**She didn't have time to admire the little town, before she was dragged off by Ralof, over a small little bridge made from half done wooden logs over the flowing water that completely made the lumber mill no more than a island in the river. Enormous logs were stacked up, and she wondered how many people it took to lift _one_. She looked to the actual lumber mill, it towered over her smaller figure easily, carrying the logs that would soon be split. The waterwheel spinning excitedly as the current drifted on. **

**When she looked back over the little bridge the planks made, her face paled.**

**It was a wood elf.**

**She immediately ducked her head down. The tiniest twinge of fear struck her heart. Who was it? Did he know her? She walked quickly behind the lumber mill out of sight of this unknown intrusion.**

**Ralof spoke quickly to his sister, and she noted their similar features. She kept her head down, even when the little boy came by with his dog. “aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with uncle Ralof.” “look at you, almost a grown man. It won't be long until you join the fight yourself!”**

**They spoke to each other briefly before the boy ran off. Ralof sat on the stump of what once was a large tree, and explained everything.**

 

“ **Good, maybe we can lay up for a while. I'd hate to put your family in danger.” Ralof muttered, suddenly looking very weary. This, Gerdur gave the two a pitiful look, keeping her worried gaze mostly on her brother. Yet a few curious ones on the wood elf.**

**“Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need. You needn't worry about the imperials. Any friend of Ralof is a friend of mine. Here's the key to the house, if there's anything else you need, just let me know.”**

**She then walked up to the wood elf, a small smile that caught her off guard touched the nords lips. She opened her bag and showed her small amount of supplies. For a gift.**

**She merely took one potion. One minor health potion before nodding her head in a sign of respect to the taller woman. She blinked. Offering her services and she only takes what she very much needs, she chugged it only a second later, and the rather deep gash that was on her arm began to fade away.**

**“There is something you could do for me,” This caught her attention.**

**Ashen's ears pricked and her black eyes wandered back to the woman. “For all of us, really. The yarl needs to know that there's a dragon on the loose, we need to get word to the yarl of whiterun.” She further spoke, but this was all that Ashen focused on.**

**Whiterun. She pondered the idea. Back in Vallenwood she once heard of whiterun, where the famous companions lay and the center of Skyrim remained. Skyforge steel laid there, the best weapons in all of Tamriel.**

**Inside her pondering she didn't focus on the footsteps coming up behind her. Heard them, regarded them, yes. But focus, no. “Did I see you talking to Sven?”**

**The wood elf turned around, until her gaze hit the other wood elf and her entire body froze up. A trickle of fear went through her mind and she searched his face wildly for any glimpse of recollection that might have drifted into his eyes. Yet nothing showed, and she let out a silent breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding.**

 

**His arms were thick, like hers and naturally being a male, he was taller. His features sharp and his skin paler. His hair was a gray tied behind his head in some sort of pony-tail. She noted that he had a bow slung over his back. Nice arrows as well. “Well, maybe not.” He continued, catching her attentions once again. But he walks off, leaving her surprised. She walked forward again slightly annoyed.** _ Damn, you'd think a fellow elf would know not to start talking to a stranger unless you had a point! The nords are rubbing off on him! _ **She tapped his shoulder, perhaps harder than she should have but he turned around and greeted her anyway. “Hello, sister elf. It's good to see a familiar face.”** _ you don't know me, idiot.  _

**She nodded slightly and he introduced himself as Faendal. “My name is Ashen.” She responded.**

**It was at least being falsely kind. “what's your issue with Sven?”**

“ **he's a bard, so he says, occasionally he does he work here at the mill. He thinks his songs will convince Camilla Valerius to marry him. As if she would say yes,” his tone took a bitter edge. “an intelligent, beautiful woman such as herself wouldn't fall for that nonsense...” he almost added, weakly. “I hope.”**

**Ashen had to raise her eyebrow at that one. Words formed on her lips as she thought.** _ Love triangles, here I thought this elf might have been better. _ **She thought bitterly. “You sound unsure of yourself, brother elf,” she said with false kindness that only made the poison further sink into her heart. “I hope is something often said before loss.” he blinked at her and handed her a letter. “Sister elf, can you help me? She needs to see who he really is. Could you, could you deliver this letter?” He asked quietly.**

**Interest rose up in her now and she nodded slightly. He grinned at her. “Until next time, Ashen.” “Fenrael.” she dismissed with a nod of her head. Staring at the letter before shrugging and opening it when he was out of sight.**

 

**\-------**

 

**_My dearest Camilla,_**

 

_**I yearn to have you as my own,** _

_**washing my linens,** _

_**and my fine blond hair,** _

_**To cook my dinner from my stove,** _

_**And tend to the house while I wander.** _

 

_**Yours Truly,** _

_**Sven.** _

 

 

**She almost burst out in laughter as she read through it. Never before has she read anything so, so, stupid! Is this truly what nords do? She grinned to herself as the trotted along under the watchful gaze of the moon, the sun long gone now.**

**She walked straight to that inn, stepping up quickly on it's old wooden stairs and past the barrels. Opening up this, Sleeping Giant Inn. She had to ponder.** _ Why is it that Nords always have to name their taverns and inns? What ever happened to just 'Inn'?  _

**She walked in to the welcoming fire that laid in the center of the room. Tables set with candles pressed against the walls behind the pillars that held up the building. Doors that allowed, or didn't allow, entrance into the visitors rooms. And skins of hunted animals lay as rugs on the ground.**

**Three chairs were around the emptiest part of the room, along with a man that stood with a flute. So she figured him to be the bard. His outfit of worn orange and blue, his hair a sort of dirty blond as he played to one one, really. Ignoring the Inn keeper's bickering she stepped forward boldly.**

 

**“Faendal thinks he can take Camilla away from me, she's already mine I keep telling him.”**

**She felt that poison go through her veins again.** _ Mine Mine?! Does he truly think he can Own this woman?! _ **She felt that hate fill her gut quickly like water pouring from a bucket.**

**This time she couldn't bite back the hate that seeped through her gritted teeth. “Watch your place nord, you own no one here. She is a free woman and you better remember that.” Her dark eyes glazed with a fire that made the Bard surprised. However, his height on her made him cocky only a short moment later. “What business is it of yours, Elf?” He challenged. Only to be shoved roughly against the pillar when she stepped forward again. He stared in surprise as her face was mere inches away from his. “All of my business, Nord.” She hissed.**

**She turned on her heel and disappeared into the night. Leaving the shocked bard to slump down onto the ground.**

 

**When she stomped through the town her mind was still blazing. Her original thought was right,**

**that elf was a better match for whoever this woman was. He called her intelligent, he called her beautiful, he did NOT call her as though she was his property. Damn nords. She thought bitterly as she blazed the trail to Riverwoods Trader.**

**“Well one of us has to do something!”**

“ **I said no! No adventures! We're done talking about this!”**

 

_ great. Another argument. _ **She thought bitterly. But her gaze rested on the girl that seemed angry. Her dress a faded green and her dark chestnut hair pinned back in a fine pony tail. Her features were soft, feminine. She looked like a woman who would actually take care of the house. She sighed deeply.** _ Whatever happened to strong women?  _

**She shook off her thought and approached her target. Her black eyes seemed to make the girl uncomfortable. But she couldn't care less. “your not from around here are you? That makes two of us.”**

_ No, really? Was it my ears that gave it away? _ **She thought staring at this girl who thought she was an explorer. She was no more than a house wife.**

**Yet she bit it back and spoke. “I have a.. Love letter, From Sven.” She lied. “another poem I bet, he knows how to make a girl blush.” She was already blushing. Ashen narrowed her eyes at this woman. She enjoys the two men fighting over her. A sudden bitter thought struck her mind. I** _ f I knew this is what she was like, I would have let her be owned by that ignorant bard. She doesn't deserve that kind elf.  _

 

**Until she turned around to look at the owner. He seemed awkward. “Did something happen?” She asked, it was easy to see peoples problems, to her anyway. “Well.. we did have a bit of a, a break in..” he bumbled. “But there's still plenty to sell! The robbers only took one thing, an ornimate, made from solid gold.” He spoke, watching her closely, but as usual, her face held no expression.**

**“I could help you get the claw back.” She stated. Watching as his lips curved up in a grin, his eyes sparkling. “You could?! I got some coin coming in from the last shipment, I could give it to you if you get my claw back!”**

**The two began bickering again. And the woman led Ashen outside. But Ashen couldn't hold her tongue. She tapped the woman lightly on her shoulder. Uncaring about that gentle smile that was on the nord woman's lips. “Listen closely to what I say.” She stated. That smile immediately faded from her face.**

**“You enjoy the fact that my fellow wood elf and that nord bard are chasing tails around you. Because of that I don't like you.” The woman gawked at the smaller one. “H-How dare you make these accusations!” She said with anger, but the elf wasn't in the least intimidated. “Your no more than a house wife that loves the attention, you speak of your lust for adventure to go up to Bleak Falls Burrow, but your too weak to even survive the climb. If anything you don't deserve that elf, he deserves a real woman. Not a whore like you.” With that she walked off, leaving the blushing, gasping woman to scream awful names after her.**

 

**Ashen knew very little of Nords, but from what she could already tell. Nord women were selfish beings, and nord men ignorant and lustful.** _ These are the people I surround myself with. _ **It wasn't that she liked the fellow Wood Elf. But she just didn't like the bard. That led to her nearly hating the woman. Out of that horrible mix the only better person she could see was the Elf. He would treat her with kindness and respect a real woman deserved. It wasn't that she favored him because he was an elf, she just favored him for his true feelings. That was all there was to that.**

 


End file.
